


Cherry Glossom Lips

by knightstemplar



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightstemplar/pseuds/knightstemplar
Summary: Eduardo is in a constant state of confusion. Does Bart kiss all his friends like this?





	Cherry Glossom Lips

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Day 2 — Flustered of ZetaFlash Week (that's of course late, at least in my timezone, but alas...). Enjoy!

The girls are trying on lip gloss, some new hot-and-coming glittery thing Perdita brought with her to their hang out session. _ “It’s not even on the market yet!” _new, and oh boy, are they going to makeup town on this tube of gloss.

“It’s so pretty!” Traci squeals, admiring her pouty lips in a little handheld mirror, “It feels great too. Perdita, any other royal beauty secrets you want to share?”

“I could not tell you any!” she laughs, putting finger on her mouth, “That’s why they are a secret!”

“C’mon, not even the secret flavour? Please offer some knowledge for a poor peasant**—”**

“Hey, can I try?” 

Perdita and Traci find themselves gawking at Bart, with eyes wide, a little shocked although most approving. They look at one another, back to Bart, each giving the other a great big grin, before answering.

“Sure thing,” comes causally from Traci.

“Oh, an indirect kiss?” Perdita jokes, laughing at a less than amused looking Garfield.

Just like that, Ed now observes how Traci carefully puts lip gloss on Bart’s already naturally cherry-red lips, holding his chin in between her thumb and index finger, slowly dragging the brush side to side. Bart’s eyes are closed, and he looks relaxed, sitting on the couch next to Ed getting pampered. Ed would never confess to be ogling, but Perdita somehow catches him in the act anyway, smirking with her eyebrow raised. 

_ ¿Qué? _he mouths to her. _ What are you trying to tell me with that look, Your Highness? _

_ ¡Sabes qué!_, she mouths back. When Ed retaliates by looking confused, because he is, indeed, deeply confused, she just gives him a long and unimpressed look. What is it that he’s supposed to know, exactly? Luckily, his thoughts get interrupted, as Traci is done working her magic.

“It does feel great,” Bart muses, smacking his lips to the front camera of his phone, “Don’t suppose you guys want to try?”

Ed is too busy staring at Bart than to pay attention to the other guys because, good God, has Bart never looked more kissable. Based on the chuckle Perdita just gave, however, neither Garfield nor Jaime are really up for a makeover. So Ed offers himself, in the least sexual sense, for Bart to do him. 

“I’ll try it.”

With Bart placing himself next to Ed on the couch, lip gloss tube in one hand, the other mimicking Traci’s movements from before, Ed feels how his mouth goes dry. Bart’s fingers are surprisingly smooth, and he holds Ed’s chin firmly. Being this close, Ed notices Bart smelling faintly of something sweet that he can’t quite put his finger on, but he likes it. A lot.

Here, Ed had to have assumed that Bart would just apply the lip gloss accordingly, call it a day, and then let Ed go home and have highly appropriate fantasies about the whole event, as _ amigos _ do. But suddenly they’re face-to-face, and the heat radiating off Bart fries Ed’s brain promptly. Truly a great loss for the scientific community.

“Pucker up, _ amigo_,” Bart commands, Ed complies. But instead of grabbing the tube, Bart instead simply leans forward, and presses their mouths together.

Bart’s lips are soft and warm, and Ed is suddenly aware how chapped his own are. The kiss lasts for maybe a second, two at the very most, but it feels like forever and nothing at the same time. It’s innocent, really, just among friends, and the others probably won't bat an eyelash over it.

“There you go, Ed,” Bart says when they break apart, licking his lips.

_ Isn’t that a bit counterproductive? Licking it off when you just put it on. Did it really taste that good, Bart? _

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” but Ed can’t help but to lick his lips as well. They’re sweet, like cherry. He isn’t sure if it’s the lip gloss or Bart he’s tasting. Do cherry-red lips give cherry flavoured kisses?

“Ah, that was kinda cute, Bart. Jaime, get over here and give your girlfriend a kiss! Let us all share this experience!”

“No way!”

“Bart quickly, hold him down!” Traci shouts before Jaime has the chance to defend himself.

“On it!” Bart yells back and zooms off.

“Do you get it now, Eduardo?” Perdita managed to royally sneak up on him (Vlatavan secret technique, probably), catching him completely off guard. Most likely because he was watching Bart, again. This time because Bart is successfully pinning Jaime down on the floor while Traci is planting kisses on Jaime’s face. They’re all laughing, and Ed feels his chest sting, just a little.

“Get what?”

She rolls her eyes, “Do you do that with your friends?”

“Kiss? Not really. Maybe he sees it differently, or something.”

“You’re the dumbest smart person I know. Here,” she hands him the lip gloss, “Make use of it. Kiss him right, silly.”

Suddenly, as his face is most definitely going scarlet, he thinks of a certain Mitski song. _ I’ve kissed you before, but I didn’t do it right. _ Yeah okay, he can deal with this. Him and the tube of cherry flavoured lip gloss. _ Can I try again, try again, try again? _

Bart turns towards him in the midst of everything and smiles, lips shimmering. _I'll kiss you right. And I'll do it again, and again, and again and again._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay, I don't actually know that much about makeup, but I did what I could. Namely, made it ZetaFlash and hoped no one noticed my lack of knowledge in lip gloss culture.


End file.
